<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ten Years by markaleen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872231">Ten Years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/markaleen/pseuds/markaleen'>markaleen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Suite Life of Zack &amp; Cody, Suite Life on Deck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, F/M, Friendship/Love, Reunions, Young Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/markaleen/pseuds/markaleen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maddie always told Zack to try again in ten years. What happens when he does?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cody Martin / Bailey Pickett (mentioned), Maddie Fitzpatrick/Zack Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started this a couple of months ago and finally finished it. I posted a Valentine's Day fic in February but this is technically my first Suite Life story. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Come back in ten years."</em></p><p>Zack had heard phrases like this from Maddie countless times, especially his first year living at the Tipton. Over time, his crush became a joke amongst themselves and the people who knew them. He, too, thought lightly of it now… but he wasn't sure he'd grown out of those feelings entirely.</p><p>There had been other girls since that first bought of young love. Some who might have erased Maddie's memory completely had they been given the chance. But so far, his thoughts always wandered back to Maddie.</p><p>They kept in touch since his graduation. Not lengthy or daily conversations, a simple text here and there and the odd phone call on a birthday or holiday. It was the same with everyone from his past in Boston. Cody was off at school, their mother touring the country when she didn't have gigs in the city. He'd been traveling himself. After seeing the world on the S.S. Tipton, he was glad to go beyond the port cities. Still, it felt good to come home once in a while.</p><p>Walking up to the Tipton, an odd sense of sentimentality came over him. He hadn't been here since the day he left for Seven Seas High. Funny how much could change in a decade. Not that he was unhappy with the way things worked out. He knew he was luckier than most, especially where he'd spent his early childhood living on the road and being shuffled between grandparents. He'd taken life as a hotel kid for granted, he knew, but he didn't regret any of the messes he and Cody made.</p><p>"Norman, my man!" he said upon recognizing the doorman.</p><p>Norman did a double-take, the greeting familiar but not recognizing who'd said it right away.</p><p>Several hellos went this way, all ending with hugs and comments like, "I remember when you were <strong>this </strong>tall," and, "Come to ride some luggage carts?"</p><p>Though he never would have guessed it a few years back, no one was more excited to see Zack than Mr. Moseby.</p><p>"Zack Martin!"</p><p>"Mr. Moseby!" he saluted, taking his arm down to hug him.</p><p>"What a nice surprise."</p><p>"Wow, those are four words I never thought I'd hear you say to me."</p><p>Mr. Moseby laughed. "Age has mellowed you and your brother… well, for the most part, I'll assume. Is Cody here?"</p><p>"Nah, he and Bailey are getting ready for a trip to Pompeii."</p><p>"How marvelous!"</p><p>Zack nodded.</p><p>"So, are you looking for Maddie?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Mr. Moseby gestured to the rose Zack had forgotten he was carrying.</p><p>"Oh, this? It's... for you."</p><p>Mr. Moseby held his hand up. "Maddie will appreciate it more."</p><p>"She still works here, then?" Zack said with excitement, clearing his throat when he heard himself.</p><p>"Yes, she does. She's working as a waitress now."</p><p>"Reservation for one please!"</p><p>Mr. Moseby caught his arms as Zack turn in the direction of the restaurant.</p><p>"Wait, wait, wait— her shift doesn't start until six."</p><p>"Where is she now? Is she still living at home?"</p><p>"Yes, but I believe she's in class right now."</p><p>"Which school?"</p><p>Silently amused by Zack's eagerness even after all these years, Mr. Moseby suggested, "Why don't you come back around five-thirty? She usually gets here early."</p><p>"Better yet, I'll wait here."</p><p>Stepping away from the front desk, Zack leaped over the back of the couch and put his feet up.</p><p>Mr. Moseby shook his head, that old feeling of dread starting to return. "It's like you never left."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zack stayed put in the lobby most of the afternoon only venturing off to find lunch and to see if the game room had changed at all since he was a kid. Come five o'clock, his eyes were glued on the front door. At last, half an hour later as Moseby predicted, he saw Maddie come around the revolving door.</p><p>She was even more beautiful than he remembered.</p><p>Resisting the urge to run up and throw his arms around her as he'd done in the past, he instead hasted in her direction, coming up behind her.</p><p>"Hey sweet thang."</p><p>Maddie stopped, knowing without turning who'd rushed up to her. A smile touched her lips before even turning around.</p><p>"It loses something without the squeaky voice."</p><p>"Do I get a hug or not?" Zack asked, holding the rose out to her.</p><p>She finished turning, holding her arms open for him. "Always."</p><p>As they hugged, she asked, "What are you doing in Boston?"</p><p>"Can't I drop in and say hey to my favorite girl?"</p><p>Rolling her eyes, she pulled away from him. "I'm serious."</p><p>"Me, too. Partly anyway. I came home for a visit before Mom heads out for a gig in Chicago."</p><p>"That's great! I saw her a couple of months ago. I'm surprised she didn't mention anything."</p><p>Zack shrugged. "It was kind of last minute. By the way, Cody and Bailey told me to say 'hi'."</p><p>"'Hi' back to them," she said. "How are they doing?"</p><p>"Good! Just a matter of time before those wedding bells ring."</p><p>"He proposed?!"</p><p>"Not yet, but I think he's going to while they're in Italy."</p><p>Clasping her hands together, Maddie sang, "Ooh! Where in Italy?"</p><p>"Pompeii."</p><p>"How... romantic?"</p><p>Zack laughed. "Hey, it's Cody and Bailey. What do you expect?"</p><p>"Well, I'm glad they're doing well." Looking at her watch, she sighed. "I wish I had time for a proper visit. I've got to get to work."</p><p>"Oh yeah, I heard you've graduated to waitress. Congrats."</p><p>"Thanks," she said with a bitter tone. "I'm really moving up in the world."</p><p>"No, I didn't mean it like that," he corrected.</p><p>"The tips are better," she tried to say lightly, though it didn't come out the way she'd hoped.</p><p>"I'll let you go. Do you have a day off soon? I'm here for a couple of weeks. How about dinner some night? My treat."</p><p>Teasingly punching his arm, Maddie asked, "How long have you been waiting to say that?"</p><p>Now was Zack's turn to roll his eyes. "I know I made a fool of myself as a kid. I took a lot of heat for it so you owe me. Besides, you always told me, 'when I'm older'."</p><p>"You're right. I have Wednesday evenings off. If we eat in the restaurant we'll get a discount."</p><p>"Sounds good to me."</p><p>"Meet me here at seven?"</p><p>Zack smiled as he said the words he'd waited ten years to say. "It's a date."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four long days passed until Zack's dinner with Maddie. He was surprised by how much the excitement grew, to the point he had to question just how serious he was about her. When Wednesday finally came, he was sure to get to the Tipton early so he wouldn't miss her. It'd been difficult not to stop by the days leading up to this evening. He cut no costs. In his hands, he held a bouquet of flowers and he wore a black suit, though, bypassed the tie in fear of being too formal.</p><p>He knew he was being silly. He knew whenever Maddie told London and Cody about his visit the jokes would resume. If Mr. Moseby was so amused by the mere mention of Maddie, surely the others would hassle him even more. Ultimately, he didn't care. He'd waited a long time for this day. No matter what came of it, he was going to live out as much of it as he possibly could.</p><p>He paced in front of the doors much to Mr. Moseby's annoyance. He didn't say anything though. There was something different about Zack's expression. This thing with Maddie appeared to be deeper than he thought. No harm in it now, he reasoned, but still a surprise after they'd been away from each other for so long. What surprised him most was that Maddie was playing along.</p><p>"I'm so sorry I'm late," Maddie said as she rushed into the lobby.</p><p>"It's okay," Zack said, trying not to stare too much. She looked different than she did the other day. Her hair was down and hitting the sleeves of the yellow sundress she was wearing.</p><p>"More flowers?" she questioned when he handed her the colorful bouquet.</p><p>"Of course," he replied.</p><p>"You didn't have to do that," she said, though, her endeared tone told Zack he'd made the right decision.</p><p>"Beats the stolen ballroom bouquets I used to leave for you, huh?"</p><p>"Those were from you?"</p><p>"Who else?"</p><p>Maddie chuckled. "I always thought someone was passing the work on to me. I couldn't understand it."</p><p>"Never mind," Zack said as he held his arm out to her. "I believe our table is waiting."</p><p>He cut no corners. All of those cliché gestures from the movies were played out to a T. Slipping money to the maître d', requesting the best table, speaking in a dapper tone that only Zack could get away with while wearing a suit. Of course, tipping wasn't necessary while everyone working knew Maddie, a select few recognizing Zack, and would have treated them exceptionally regardless. Maddie was amused by the charade. Leave it to Zack to go this far for old-time kicks.</p><p>"Order whatever you'd like," he said while they pondered the menu.</p><p>Maddie shook her head. "No way can you afford any of this."</p><p>"It's fine," he said, though not all too confidently. "I have some money saved."</p><p>"An appetizer is some money. One meal will have you eaten ramen for a month."</p><p>"Don't worry about it. I happen to like ramen."</p><p>She laughed, though her guilt didn't weaken.</p><p>"At least let me pay half the bill," she said.</p><p>"Absolutely not. I told you, tonight is my treat."</p><p>"Zack..."</p><p>The waiter came over before she could finish her protest, leaving Zack the opportunity to say, "Order your dinner or I'll order for the both of us."</p><p>In fear he'd order the two most expensive dishes on the menu, Maddie caved, ordering a chicken salad while Zack treated himself to a steak.</p><p>"I can't believe all this," Maddie said once their waiter left. "When you said dinner, I sort of assumed a pizza. I almost feel underdressed."</p><p>"You look beautiful," he replied. "And I didn't wait ten years to order a pizza."</p><p>Playfully, she rolled her eyes. "A coincidence."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>Surprised by the seriousness of his tone, she answered after a pause, "It's a coincidence that it's been ten years since you, Cody, and your mom moved into the hotel. When was that... August?"</p><p>Zack nodded. "So, I'm a bit early."</p><p>Now she laughed, hoping he'd break the seriousness. "You're starting to sound like this was all some great plan."</p><p><em>She really thinks this is a joke</em>, he thought before saying, "I wouldn't call it a plan..."</p><p>When he didn't laugh along, Maddie quieted. "... You've really waited all this time?"</p><p>"Forget it," Zack said, leaning back in his seat. "It was stupid."</p><p>"No, of course not. I'm touched... I'm just... confused, I guess."</p><p>"Confused about what?"</p><p>She shook her head as she tried to formulate her words. "I thought by now you would have grown out of the crush you had on me. You were a kid and we haven't seen each other for years. Surely there have been other girls?"</p><p>Zack shrugged. "Yeah, sure there have. But I didn't stop thinking about you and wishing things were different. I've missed you."</p><p>"I've missed you, too, Zack..."</p><p>"But you're still not interested in me."</p><p>It was Maddie's turn to slump, letting out a sigh in the process. "Zack..."</p><p>She continued after far too many tense and silent seconds. "It's not a matter of interest. The last time I saw you, you were in high school. Before that, you were like my little brother."</p><p>"Now you're comparing me to Liam?"</p><p>Maddie rolled her eyes, though, a slight smile slipped through. "I mean a sweet little brother that who didn't make me tear my hair out. Most of the time, anyway."</p><p>Zack nodded.</p><p>"Liking you didn't come into play with our age difference."</p><p>"Not then, but what about now? Can't you forget that we knew each other then?" He wasn't sure where all this was coming from.</p><p>Shaking her head, she sighed. "I could never. Some of my happiest memories took place in this hotel with you, your brother, London… everyone. I wouldn't want to forget those days for anything."</p><p>Nodding again, he said, "Yeah, I know what you mean. Being on the cruise was awesome but different, you know?"</p><p>"See? It's not so easy letting go of the past."</p><p>"I just wish you could see me who I am now and not who I was then."</p><p>"I'm not saying I never will. Understand that all of this is sudden. I mean, you just turned up out of nowhere with flowers and now you're treating me to an expensive dinner."</p><p>"And with all that you had no idea I was being serious?" Zack questioned.</p><p>"I don't know, I took it lightly. Seven years is a long time."</p><p>"I know you all've found amusement in my feelings for you. I know I was a little creep who didn't have a chance with you. But I mean it when I say I haven't stopped thinking about you. I haven't purposely been waiting and I didn't come back here with the sole purpose of seeing you. Yeah, the thought crossed my mind and maybe I got carried away but you <em>did </em>say, 'When you're older'."</p><p>Maddie opened her mouth to reply, then quickly shut it. Some time passed before she opened it again, speaking with a tone of defeat. "I know I did…"</p><p>"And you said it to shut me up," he finished for her.</p><p>"No—" She tried to correct herself, but her voice squeaked with her lie. "I mean…" She opted for honesty. "I would have chosen my words more carefully had I know you were taking them to heart."</p><p>Holding his hands up, Zack surrendered. "All right, all right. We've established that I'm a pathetic idiot. How long does it take to cook a steak?"</p><p>While he pretended to look for the waiter, Maddie grabbed his hand. "I'm flattered, Zack. Truly I am."</p><p>"Spare me the 'it's not you, it's me' speech," he said as he pulled away. "I'll drive you home after dinner and I won't bother you again."</p><p>"I'm not saying that. I'm saying that I don't want to make a promise I can't keep. I'm not saying that there's never going to be a chance. You're hanging on to a former memory of me. We've both changed. Don't you think we should get to know each other?"</p><p>"Would you be asking to get to know me if we were first meeting now?"</p><p>"I don't know," she answered. "In a different way, I suppose."</p><p>"But you wouldn't tell them to wait until you got to know them."</p><p>More frustrated than sorry now, Maddie grumbled, "No, I wouldn't. Not if I had a former relationship with them that could never result in a romance."</p><p>Zack shook his head. "Obviously I see now that it was ridiculous for me to think you'd go out with me the minute I hit my growth spurt. But I also figured you weren't repulsed by me given you kissed me the last time we saw each other."</p><p>"That was—"</p><p>"I know, I know. It was only because of that buggery little prince."</p><p>"I was going to say different, but that little nuisance, too."</p><p>Dropping his disappointment for a moment, Zack chuckled. "Just think, had you married him you would have just celebrated your, what, sixth, seventh anniversary?"</p><p>"Gosh, don't remind me. I've never been more scared in my life."</p><p>"Neither have I. To lose you to a younger man!"</p><p>Maddie laughed. "It was ironic."</p><p>They laughed a few seconds more before Zack turned serious again.</p><p>"I guess I really have been kidding myself. I mean, you've got your life and I've got mine. I just like thinking that maybe…"</p><p>Maddie reached across the table and took both of his hands once more. "I know… I want you in my life, Zack. I can't tell you what may or may not happen in the future. I missed you when you left. Cody, too, of course. But it was strange not having you stop by the same time every day. Whenever I struck out with the boys at school, it was nice knowing someone cared for me, even if it was an innocent boyhood crush."</p><p>"It was so much more than that, Maddie. You have to know that."</p><p>She nodded slowly. "I guess I do now."</p><p>"I'll leave you alone after tonight if that's what you want."</p><p>"Of course that's not what I want. Didn't you just hear me? I <strong>want </strong>you in my life. But you have to understand and accept that I want you here as a friend. I can't have you waiting around for me. You have to promise me this."</p><p>Reluctantly, he gave in. "I promise."</p><p>"Pinky promise?"</p><p>"You really do think I'm still twelve."</p><p>"Ah, come on." She winked.</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Zack wrapped his little finger around hers.</p><p>When their hands were released, he asked, "Is it okay to still have a little hope? I mean like if in five more years you change your mind and I'm not seein' anyone and you're not seein' anyone maybe we can meet back here again?"</p><p>"I guess there's no harm in that. So long as you don't purposely stay away from other girls."</p><p>"You have my word."</p><p>"And why don't we catch a movie this weekend? Maybe then we can catch up on what we missed the past few years."</p><p>Zack smiled. "That'd be good."</p><p>Despite some sense of resolution, both of them were glad to see the waiter coming with their dinners.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Five years later</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Guess what day it is?" Zack asked with a teasing smile, eyes (mostly) focused on the road as he drove.</p><p>Maddie looked up from her phone. "What? Wednesday?"</p><p>"Wednesday, May 6th."</p><p>Maddie nodded with confusion. "Yep… so… the day after Cinco de Mayo?"</p><p>"So unsentimental," he joked.</p><p>After thinking a moment longer, she said, "I give up. What's May 6th?"</p><p>"Tonight will be five years since we had dinner when I first came back to Boston for a visit. I believe we set another 'come back in so many years' deal."</p><p>Remembering now, Maddie laughed. "Is there anything you don't forget?"</p><p>"Do you really need to ask?"</p><p>"Not really. That reminds me, you have a pile of pizza boxes sitting in my apartment waiting for you to take to the recycling."</p><p>He nudged her arm. "Remind me later. I remember the important stuff."</p><p>She smiled wide. "I guess you do. Is this what this road trip is about?"</p><p>"You know it's about visiting Cody, Bailey, and the kid. It did cross my mind, though. I think it's worth celebrating."</p><p>"Why?" she questioned, half-knowing the answer.</p><p>"Because you only made me wait three and a half years."</p><p>"What can I say? You got more charming with age."</p><p>"Honey, I was always this charming."</p><p>"Debatable."</p><p>"Watch it or you'll be stuck with those pizza boxes for a long while."</p><p>Maddie laughed, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "Worth it."</p><p>"Ever think you'd fall in love with me?"</p><p>"Never," she admitted. "But I am so glad I did."</p><p>
  <strong>The end.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>